


Music Box

by GeorgiGirl



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One-Shot. Song Fic. Doll on a Music Box. Introspection. Young Truely. Pre-Movie.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiGirl/pseuds/GeorgiGirl
Summary: A small piece I've written for one of my favorite movies. It bothers me how little is written for it. This was partly inspired by another fic I read about young Caraciticus and "Hushaby Mountain". This is my first time posting on this site. I hope you like it.





	Music Box

Ten-year old Truly sat at her bedroom desk admiring her birthday present. It was a music box topped with a dancing girl who waved her arms as she spun around on the stand. Father said it was very expensive, imported from some small country in Eastern Europe, Vulg-something or other. Anyway it was a very pretty doll, with rosy cheeks, a fancy dress, and flaxen blond hair just like Truly, who was trying to think of a good name for her.  
Truly loved coming up with stories for her toys. It was one of her favorite indulgences. For this new one, she decided on the name Taffy. And she wasn’t just a doll; she was a princess under an evil spell. And just like in the fairy tales, only the first kiss of her true love could set her free. Thinking that way, the dance moves had more meaning. Her arms seemed to be reaching out to an unknown savoir, and her lips seemed pursed and puckered.  
She could relate. Sometimes, she felt less like a girl and more like a toy her father brought to life. She was always doing what he wanted, whether at home or at school or at dance class. And while she was allowed to visit him at the factory, she was never, ever, absolutely NOT allowed to have any candy until all her adult teeth came in. Not that she wasn’t grateful for all the nice things she had, but it would be nice if once in a while she could do something that wasn’t planned out. If she could go out herself and meet new people, make mistakes, and maybe give comfort to someone the way her toys comforted her.  
It was alright though. Change would come gradually. Even now she was learning to stand her ground and say no. And from what she observed from Mother, the best way to deal with Fathers’ tantrums was with perseverance.  
The music stopped, snapping her out of her reflecting. She wound the box back up and stood up from her desk. If all Princess Taffy needed was true love, one of the other toys could give it to her. Truly looked over her toy shelf; which one which one?  
At first, she went for her knight Sir Sugarcane, who looked so regal sitting on his white horse. Then she glanced at her stuffed clown Jelly Belly. Dear Jelly Belly with his yarn-string hair and felt jacket had always kept her safe at night and always made her laugh. And if she remembered correctly, he had also been imported from Vulg-somewhere.  
She picked him up and smiled. 'Well why not?' She thought to herself, 'After all, Prince Charming doesn’t always come in wearing a crown. Sometimes he dresses like a jester acting foolish and speaking in verse. I’d certainly prefer a funny colorful man instead of a stiff military soldier.'  
With her mind made up, she set the clown on the desk next to the music box and once the music was again finished, she adjusted the two of them until their hands were touching. Then with a swish of her skirts, she went downstairs for supper, her head all full of dreams and music and hope for the future.


End file.
